Jinchuu Mimai
, , Earth Release: Dirt Wad Formation Earth Release: Ground Thorns Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique Earth Release: Crack Earth Release: Underground Fish Projection Technique Earth Release: Earth-Land Deflection Earth Release: Armor of Earth Earth Release: Stone Armour Earth Release: Terra Musica Earth Clone Technique Earth Release: Steel Solid Earth Release: Rock Attack Earth Release: Speed Pillars Earth Release: Rock Fissure Earth Release: Mud Bomb Earth Release: Rock Fist Earth Type: Underground Masked Attack Earth Release: Earth Flowing River Earth Release: Weapons of the Rising Earth Earth Release: Ground Vibration Tracking Earth Release: Call of Chains Earth Release: Split Earth Turn Around Palm Earth Release: Barrier Keeper Earth Release: Earth Cage Technique Earth Release: Rock Slide Earth Release: Rock Drill Earth Release: Magnitude Earth Release: Gaia Hammer Earth Release: Earth Spear Earth Release: Iron Maiden Earth Release: Earth Mirrors Earth Release: Earth Dragon Missile Earth Release: Earth Slide Wall Earth Release: Stone Arm Technique Earth Dragon Technique Earth Release: Rock Bombardment Earth Release: Crushing Walls Earth Release Resurrection Technique: Corpse Soil Underwater Breathing Technique Water Release: Cleanse Water Release: Air Bubble Water Release: Water Trick Water Release: Poseidon’s Anger Water Release: Sight Seal Creator Hidden Mist Technique Mist Body Flicker Technique Water Clone Technique Water Body Flicker Technique Water Release: Black Rain Technique Water Release: Wave Impact Technique Water Release: Water Animal Creation Purify Water Release: Violent Water Wave Water Release: Wave Thrust Water Release: Pressure Orb Water Release: Whip of Water Water Release: Bullet Water Release: Water Camouflage Water Absorption Water Release: Rat Swarms Water Release: Biting Insect Cloud Water Release: Rain Summoning technique Water Release: Rhapsody of Water Water Release: Water Blast Water Release: Water Manipulation Technique Water Release: Water Fang Bullet Water Release: Water Wall Water Release: Water Prison Technique Water Release: Whirlpool Vortex Technique Water Release: Water Dragon Bite Water Release: Water Drill Water Release: Wave Rider Water Release: Rising Water Cutter Water Attack Strong Current Torrential Rain Water Release: Water Divining Water Release: Great Explosion Technique Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique Water Release: Five Eating Sharks Water Release: Water Columns Water Release: Water Barricade Water Release: Water Shark Blast Technique Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique Water Release: Rising Geyser Water Release: Hydro Pump Chakra Detecting Rain Wind Release: Divine Wind Attack Wind Release: Wind Trick Wind Release: Astral Aura Wind Release: Wind Pressure Impediment Wind Release: Wind Pulse Attack Wind Release: Spinning Wind Wind Release: Cutting Whirlwind Technique Wind Release: Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique Wind Release: Dust Wind Technique Wind Release: Wind Bridge Technique Wind Release: Wind Needle Wind Release: Silent Step Wind Clone Technique Ankle Push Wind Release: Drilling Air Projectile Wind Release: Wind Passage Wind Release: Typhoon Attack Wind Release: Wind Repel Wall Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm Wind Release: Subterranean Wind Tunnel Wind Release: Grand Blast Wind Release: Wind Fists Wind Release: Wind Burst Wind Release: Wind Layer Wind Release: Invisible Wind Blade Technique Wind Release: Tornado Trap Wind Release: God Wind Pillars Wind Release: One With the Wind Wind Release: Wind Fortress Wind Release: Wind Armor Wind Release: Wind Blade Wind Release: Zero Gravity Point Wind Dragon Technique Wind Release: Raptor Swarm Assault Wind Release: Dragon's Big Job |tools=Kunai Shuriken Al-Kahtar Portals Implanted Al-Kahtar Memories Waygates Snakes}} Jinchuu Mimai is a woman of untapped resources and immense power. Living largely in isolation, she has yet to forge her own path in life. Creation Mai, as she used to be affectionately called, was created from the genetic material of Kayenta Moenkopi using the recovered laboratory of the Al-Kahtar and their extensive medical lore concerning such matters. In conjunction with the altar of the desert Temple Oasis in Illac Rennin, she was brought to life and set to her path, such as it was. Her creator would later kill her, hacking the failed experiment to pieces, and yet she was recreated anew, awakening upon the oasis altar infused with the wisdom of the ancients, such she refers to as 'the memories'. A Fresh Start Her life with Warren was short lived, but ever filled with the threat brought on by Serean. This ancient spirit, a Mera'din, or Brotherless Ones, is the spirit of a man from the ancient world, and an hereditary enemy of the Al-Kahtar. She has spent her time accessing the memories, couple with those implanted in her by her creator, and awakening the powers gifted to her through both occurrences. One such ability is an innate ability to active the ancient portals of the Al-Kahtar, used for modes of travel about the world, with and without the aid of activating stones. Traveling through the portal at Illac Rennin, she discovered one of the ancient strong holds of learning, Vis Uban, built by that now all but extinct race. There she took up dwelling in the facility which was refurbished by Warren. The discovery of numerous scrolls containing great wealth of knowledge resides there. Two warriors from the Desert Fortress live there acting as guardians over the area; Rhuarc and Morin. Certain events, the details of which are stricken from public record and itemized below. Classified Events #Creation Process and Purpose #Witnessing Warren's inner demon take charge #Excavation of the Vis Uban Facility #Arrival of Warren and the air ship at Vis Uban #Resurrection of two ancient XXX snakes from stasis, a mated pair #Effects upon her doujutsu by the moon being ignited event #Discovery of the mine from which specialized ore is obtained for the creation of Cuendillar #Discovery of a living Chora Tree #Repairs to air ship, access of technological lore #Discovering The Waygates, 'The Ways' #Visit of Lord Ethaniel to Vis Uban #Discovery of a Nym, plant creature who tend the gardens from the age of legends #Awakening of Lore pertaining to the growing of 'The Ways' #Ability to make ter'angreal, notably Talisman of Growing #Trip to Ice Fields in search of ancient base and air ship #Summoning of Kundalini Snakes from ancient world, Hatha and Shaktipat #Abduction from Vis Uban #Implantation of memories and reprogramming in Illac Rennin #Birth of Daughter, Kongouhannyaharamitakyou aka Mita #Activation of Silver Moon Hizashigan #Relocation Day Trivia #Hates being called Topless Kay #Has been three years since her creation #Is the third and most perfect of the bodies created by Kayenta Moenkopi, as such Mita did not inherit the sperm donor's malady but was born healthy and without flawed genetics. #Never had the honor of being a chick taken back to a bachelor pad on the moon #Every detail of her history was conducted in actual Role Play beginning October 9, 2013 and continues to this day.